Sonrisa en alto
by Maximus Decibel
Summary: Incluso de la boca de la alegre Pinkie Pie pueden salir las palabras más desgarradoras que uno puede escuchar.


Sonrisa en alto

"Hasta el más grande espíritu libre tiene momentos tormentosos, momentos en los que nada parece tener sentido, momentos en que sería mejor tirarlo todo por la borda y comenzar de nuevo, momentos en los que parece que el mundo fuese una gran broma pesada, de mal gusto, momentos que son inmensamente devastadores para un corazón joven, inocente y puro."

La voz tranquila de Pinkie Pie sonaba en la habitación, su flanco reposaba en una mecedora de vieja madera, mientras sus cascos sostenían un libro abierto de pasta gastada, los gemelos de los señores Cake metidos en la cuna, acurrucados entre suaves frazadas, esperando ser arrullados por la historia que su niñera Pinkie les leería.

Pero los señores Cake habían vuelto a casa mucho antes de lo esperado, al parecer la competencia de postres a la que habían asistido había sido cancelada y pospuesta debido al mal tiempo, afuera se había desarrollado una poderosa tormenta causada por el descuido de algunos pegasos. El señor Cake había cargado de ida y de regreso el pesado pastel, así que llegó exhausto y lo primero que hiso fue meterse en la cama para dormir, la señora Cake se encaminaba a hacer lo mismo, pero a pasar por la habitación de los gemelos pudo escuchar parte de la introducción del libro que Pinkie les narraba a los pequeños potros, se detuvo porque no sabía que libro era aquel. Ella había leído cada libro de su repisa, y no recordaba que alguno tuviera ese párrafo, asomó su mirada en la puerta entreabierta pero no logró ver cuál tenía, volteó hacia el mueble donde se encontraban los libros pero no pudo recordar el faltante, así que decidió simplemente sentarse al marco de la puerta a escuchar pacientemente la narración hasta que pudiera recordar el titulo de la historia.

Pinkie siguió con su lectura:

"Una granja era su casa más no lo consideraba su hogar, trabajar en la tierra era su trabajo mas no era su pasión, un semental era su padre, mas ella no le amaba.

Esta es la historia de una pequeña potrilla de un color apastelado y melena alaciada a quien el universo le haría conocer su destino de una de las formas más impactantes posibles. Su casa no era el mejor lugar en donde ella pudiese estar a gusto o siquiera segura, su familia era presa de la intolerancia, la violencia y el miedo, a menudo ella trataba de convencerse a si misma de que esto no era de todos los días (Mi familia no es precisamente la mejor, solo estamos pasando por un momento difícil) pensaba para tranquilizarse, lo cierto es que la mente de un pequeño ángel como ella se reúsa a reconocer que existe luz y obscuridad en todo corazón.

Cada día al final de su jornada de trabajo con un casco sostenía la perilla de la entrada y la cabeza la reposaba en la puerta, deseando que los gritos que adentro se desarrollaban fueran causados por su imaginación, para su mala suerte era más real de lo que ella quisiera pensar, su padre, un semental nada cariñoso, violento y déspota, a menudo se embriagaba, a ella le daba pavor verlo en ese estado, es muy impredecible cuando no está en sus cinco sentidos, como si un ser maligno tomase su lugar con la ingestión de alcohol, se le aceleraba el corazón al verlo, y a sus ojos entraban ganas incontrolables de llorar.

Entró en la casa con la mirada baja y como era de costumbre su padre se hallaba echado en el sofá haciendo nada

-Allí estás- le dijo su padre con molestia- que es lo que te está haciendo demorar tanto en terminar tu trabajo, no deberías ser tan inútil a tu edad.

-Estoy exhausta, no he podido descansar en todo el día.

-¡Bahh!, tonterías, eres igual que tu madre, ve a ayudarle en la cocina, pareciera que le están deteniendo los cascos

Su madre era una poni de un color opaco y siempre vestía con un vestido de falda larga con encajes en las orillas, ella siempre había sido un buen modelo a seguir para ella y sus tres hermanas, pero era una yegua sumisa, no sabía como tratar con los insultos de su esposo ni mucho menos si se llegase a poner agresivo con ella.

-Oh por fin estás aquí querida, ayúdame con la tarta de manzana.

-Mamá ¿Dónde fue papá en la tarde?

-No lo sé, se molesta si le pregunto a donde ha ido, será mejor dejarle en paz.

-Tuve que hacer todo su trabajo y ninguna de mis hermanas quiso ayudarme.

-Fue mi error, yo les pedí ayuda para reparar el tejado del granero.

-Mamá...

-Dime cariño

-¿Tu amas a papá?

-Bueno... no me hubiese casado con tu padre si no lo amara, ¿No lo crees?

-Entonces... ¿A ti te parecen correctos los insultos entre ponis que se aman?

-A nadie le gusta que le insulten cariño...

-¿Entonces porque...

-Llévale esta tarta a tu padre, o se va a molestar

La pequeña no entendía porqué las cosas eran como eran, se fue sin respuesta de su madre.

Sintió miedo, enojo y repugnancia, su padre se encontraba bebiendo como una bestia, a través de su mentón corría la sidra que no llegaba a pasar por su garganta.

-Ya está el pastel...

Su padre la miró fija y dudosamente tomando con brusquedad el plato -Ya era hora, ¿Enserio quieren que coma esta porquería?

-Pero... ¿Porque dices eso?

-¿Pero?... ¿Acabas de decirme pero?, escúchame atentamente mocosa a mi no me dices pero ni mucho menos me exiges un porqué, creí que ya había quedado claro.

-Pues creíste mal...-dijo con una voz leve.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? ¿Te atreves a retarme de esa forma? escúchame bien pedazo de porquería, yo soy tu padre, me debes respeto, yo te di la vida y créeme que también puedo quitártela.

En los ojos de la pequeña solo brillaba el horror, las palabras de su padre le habían llegado como un contundente golpe al rostro, le pidió respetuosamente disculpas y se retiró a su cuarto para dormir.

Incansablemente trataba de conciliar el sueño, mientras apretaba los dientes y los parpados, y sus cascos trataban de cubrir sus oídos, porque sabía que esa noche no iba a ser diferente de las demás, sabía, que una vez mas, las voces de sus padres, sus palabras, la harían hundirse una vez más en el abismo, sabía que una vez más el espíritu obscuro que nace de la agresión la abrasaría hasta que saliese el sol. Cada noche sus padres se enfrascaban en una agresiva discusión, discusión que más temprano que tarde se convertía en una violenta pelea, bueno... no se le podía llamar pelea a esa masacre, su madre apenas podía levantar los cascos para cubrir su rostro."

En este punto la señora Cake estaba mucho más intrigada, estaba segura de no haber leído algo parecido.

"Pero después de la tempestad, viene la calma, la noche desaparece, el sol es restaurado, toma el lugar que le corresponde en el cielo. La pequeña potra ahora está confundida, sabe que siempre hay una pelea, sabe que siempre hay golpes, pero en la piel de su madre no existen moretones o cicatrices, no se explica cómo, rápidamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la ronca voz de su padre.

-Voy a llegar hasta tarde, no me esperen despiertas

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó una de sus hermanas, era la hermana más grande, tanto ella como sus otras hermanas más pequeñas que ella eran de un color grisáceo, opaco y apagado, pero ella en especial tenía una mirada peculiar, una mirada sin vida, inexpresiva -Si te vas no tendremos quien nos ayude con las labores pesadas- continuó -¿Que es tan importante?- preguntó con un tono arrogante, pero a pesar de la insistencia, su padre no le respondió una sola palabra.

Cuando la pequeña potra se iba a poner a trabajar pudo ver a lo lejos a su padre con un gran costal en su lomo, le intrigó el saber a donde iba pero sabia que si dejaba el trabajo para seguirlo iba a tener problemas, desafortunadamente para ella su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que ella. Siguió en secreto a su padre, fue sorprendentemente cautelosa. Su padre se detuvo en un bar, para poder entrar con el tuvo que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, para que nadie se percatase de su presencia. Se refugió detrás de unos grandes barriles de sidra para ver de cerca lo que su padre hacía. El llegó a sentarse directamente a una de las mesas del establecimiento, donde otros 4 potros lo esperaban pacientemente con un mazo de cartas colocado cuidadosamente en el centro de la mesa, todos tenían una mirada fría, seria y calculadora mientras una por una las cartas iban siendo volteadas para revelar lentamente al ganador de la partida, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el grito victorioso del ganador se hiciese presente reclamando su pago, su padre con una mirada de obvia molestia metió el casco en el costal que potaba y sacó una elevada cantidad de monedas.

(¿Es esto lo que venía a hacer? ¿Gastar el dinero en juegos de asar?) la potrilla estaba furiosa, apenas podía contenerse, intentó irse después de eso pero un paso en falso la hizo caer junto con un barril, todos en el lugar voltearon solo para ver a la pequeña potranca bañada en sidra, su padre estaba furibundo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

-Siguiéndote ¿Es esto lo que haces en lugar de trabajar?

Todos en el bar comenzaron a reírse de el, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer aún más, caminó hacia su hija, la tomó bruscamente de la melena y levantó en casco con intención de golpearla

-¡Basta ya!- Se escuchó una voz, era la dueña del bar, una joven yegua de risada melena rosa y preciosos ojos claros -Es solo una pequeña, y no solo eso también es tu propia hija a la que intentas golpear

El padre de la potra no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso a las palabras de aquella poni. Llevó a su hija a casa sin decirle una sola palabra, al llegar a la granja su padre la llevó del casco hasta el granero, estando ahí la empujó violentamente contra el suelo mientras de una caja sacaba un gran pedazo de cable con el cual con gran fuerza sacudía y hacia impactar en el lomo de su hija, el dolor para ella era penetrante, insoportable, sentía como si su lomo estuviese envuelto en llamas y que ella iba a desistir en cualquier segundo, fue hasta que su padre se detuvo que ella pudo levantarse, a pesar del dolor por sus ojos no corrió lagrima alguna, solo una mueca se manifestó en su rostro, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar, sabía que eso era debilidad ante sus ojos. Su padre salió de la granja y se encaminó de nuevo al bar, ella entró a la casa y encontró a su madre esperándola con un ungüento casero para sus heridas sangrantes, eso solo podía significar una cosa, su madre sabía que su padre la azotaba y no hizo nada al respecto, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, no por el dolor de los azotes sino por la situación tan pútrida en la que se encontraba su familia.

-No llores- su madre se arremangó una parte de su vestido enseñándole sus heridas -Duelen al principio pero se va con el tiempo.

La potra se quedó viendo con asombro las laceraciones que su madre portaba en la piel, entristeció de tal manera que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, ella y su madre se fundieron en un cálido abrazo sintiendo el dolor de la otra como si fuese el suyo.

Al día siguiente la pequeña se levantó temprano, se puso una capa encima para cubrir sus llagas y fue corriendo al bar que había visitado el día anterior, ahí encontró a la misma yegua que la defendió de su padre

-Emmm... disculpe- dijo tímidamente la potra.

-Oh ¿Que pasa pequeña?

-Solo vengo a agradecerle que tratara de defenderme ayer con mi padre.

-No es nada pequeña, espera... ¿Cómo que... tratara? ¿Es acaso que te hizo algo?

-Bueno...- dijo quitándose la capa -Fue mi error por haberle seguido

La dueña del bar se horrorizo al ver su lomo brutalmente lastimado. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que aquella yegua pasó las siguientes horas charlando con la potranca, se llevaban impresionantemente bien, como si fuesen hermanas o incluso algo mucho más cercano, pero fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo que sacudió toda la ciudad, tuvieron que salir ya que el establecimiento comenzaba a colapsarse, al salir solo vieron ponis corriendo de un lado a otro mientras que en el cielo una onda expansiva de colores arrasaba con todo a su paso,. La pequeña entró en pánico -¡Oh no, la granja!- dijo corriendo en dirección de su casa.

La dueña del ahora destruido bar la vio alejarse, sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto con su situación, y lo hizo.

Cuando la potrilla llegó a la granja vio a toda su familia fuera de la casa, la cual estaba completamente destruida por la gran explosión en el cielo, su padre volteó a verla con una rabia colérica.

-¡¿En donde estabas cuando te necesitábamos?!

-Yo... estaba...

-Con esa perra del bar ¿No es cierto?- se acercó a su hija y la volteó la cara de una bofetada. Su madre al ver esto se llenó de furia y sorprendentemente para todos se abalanzó contra él desencadenando una pelea, la pequeña potranca y sus hermanas trataban de intervenir pero era en vano, la pequeña recibió un golpe contundente de su padre que la hizo desmayarse, lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una carreta acercarse a lo lejos, después todo se puso negro para su vista.

Despertó en una cama de hospital con vendajes en su cabeza

-Valla, ¿Ya has despertado tan pronto?- dijo la enfermera encargada de cuidarla

-¿Que... que pasó? ¿En donde está mi mamá?

-Tu madre.. está en urgencias, se encuentra delicada, al parecer fue una pelea sumamente violenta, por fortuna alguien envió varios guardias a tu casa, siento decirte esto pero... tu padre está en prisión acusado de violencia domestica e intento de asesinato en primer grado.

La pequeña salió disparada de la cama y corrió directamente a urgencias revisando cada cuarto hasta hallar la habitación de su madre, sus hermanas estaban alrededor de la cama sollozando, su madre la volteó a ver y con una voz sumamente débil dijo:

-Ven... a...acércate

-Vas a estar bien mami- dijo la pequeña llorando

-Quiero que todas me escuchen, nunca permitan que alguien ase por encima de ustedes, siempre tienen que afrontar los problemas que se les presentan, hagan de su vida algo de provecho, sean felices y por ningún motivo nunca... nunca dejen que alguien o algo les arrebate la sonrisa de la cara.

Todas las potras entraron en la cama abrazando a su madre, todo era tan pacífico en ese cuarto, el sol brillaba, las aves entonaban su bello canto, los árboles sacudían sus ramas al compás de un viento gentil mientras que en el monitor de los latidos de su corazón los constantes triángulos se convertían en una fría línea recta.

Las potrillas tomaron caminos distintos, las dos hermanas más pequeñas fueron criadas por su tía en otra ciudad, la hermana mayor restauró la granja con la ayuda de sus tíos, decidiendo vivir sola, no mostró más sus sentimientos a ningún poni.

Pero no esta pequeña potra, no se quedó con ningún familiar, ella decidió vivir con aquella poni que le había defendido, aquella poni que salvó su integridad, aquella poni que le había ayudado sin esperar algo a cambio, la poni quien después de la destrucción de su bar decidió comenzar junto a ella una repostería, aquella poni que desde ese momento y hasta el día presente la ha considerado una segunda madre. El fin"

La señora Cake estaba ahora con los cascos en su boca tratando de aguantar el llanto (Fue... ¿Fue tan horrible?) se preguntaba mentalmente, volteó de nuevo hacia la habitación mientras Pinkie cerraba el libro dejando a la vista la pasta del mismo, la señora Cake lloró amargamente al identificar el libro, aquel libro en donde sus páginas estaban repletas de recetas de cocina. Pinkie había estado narrando todo a través... de la voz de sus recuerdos.


End file.
